


Born for You

by Midoriyue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M, Veela, creature!fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-02-15 13:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13031655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midoriyue/pseuds/Midoriyue
Summary: Magic ruled Harry’s life and even his death. He’d be damned if it ruled who he chose to love. Unfortunately, for Harry, magic has a way of getting what it wants, and what it wants is the newly awakened Veela, Draco Malfoy. He was able to run from him seven years ago but fate has intervened once more and Harry doesn't know if he can resist... or if he even wants to.





	1. Gryffindor Courage

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.
> 
> Warnings & Spoiler Alerts: Please note that this story will deter from cannon heavily. I also have taken liberty with the Auror ranks and departments. Also, there are original characters (Veela from Draco's Veela settlement) in this story.
> 
> Please Note this story was written many years ago and I'm reposting it here and FF.net.

They say that true love lasts a lifetime. That it is rare and therefore should be grabbed onto with both hands, but Harry knew that to be a lie. A pretty fiction that people, muggle and wizard alike, would write in order to give them hope the real world denied them.

And if Harry Potter knew anything, it was that the real word denied. Oh, but it would give too. After all, everything was give and take, push and pull. It would give you the greatest promise, a promise of that lifetime of love before it would take your dreams and hopes and the tiny shred of happiness you tried to cling to and snuff it out.

And after a lifetime of fighting Harry was tired. Too tired. So he grabbed what he understood, what he knew he could handle and took hope and love, the notion of true love, and vanished it within his mind the way he would a piece of rubbish with a flick of his wand.

Magic would not give him what it took from him as a child. Magic would not give him what he craved. Magic would not console him when it dangled hope in front of him, only to snatch it away and magic would not heal broken hearts. Especially not the one he himself had broken. Broken on a vow to control his own life and make his own fate.

Magic had told him how to live. It had even told him how to die and when, finally, it had dared to tell him who to love, he refused. He refused to succumb to its temptations and its promises of a greater tomorrow and in doing so, he had destroyed his own happiness just as magic destroyed his hope for a normal life. As normal as a life with magic could be, anyway.

* * *

"Take cover!"

He threw himself down upon the ground as dirt and rock flew all around him. His head vibrated with the deafening roar of the last explosion. It was close.

_Too close._

He picked himself off the ground and through the dust he tried to see, to make sense of it all. But all he saw was the scattered teams of his men, blinding lights of the fight below and the scarred ground of battle.

"Where is my goddammed Battalion Chief?" He shouted, almost unable to hear his own voice through the ring in his ears.

He felt the ground tremble beneath his feet and the heat of the fire forced him back. A massive wall of flame and ash grew, keeping him and his men from advancing on the hideout.

"Captain!" Harry whipped his head around to see one of his Junior Auror's running towards him. "The Battalion Chief sends word. They tried to move around the back road to advance but they are cut off. Someone fired off… it's Fiendfyre, Sir. They won't be coming anytime soon."

Harry wiped the sweat and ash from his brow with his arm as he nodded, trying to gather his wits about him. He saw Ron run up to him wheezing, his breath coming in harsh bursts.

"Harry! We're down eight teams we can't take much more— "

Just then another great explosion rocked the ground, more rock flew towards them as Harry quickly threw up a shield between his Junior Auror and the debris.

The man looked at him with eyes wide, shock at the quick spellwork.

Harry looked around for Ron and found him several feet back on the ground, holding his arm as blood seeped down.

"Fuck! Ron!" He yelled as he ran towards his friend but by the time he made it Ron was already standing.

"I'm alright," he said quickly. "This has nothing on being Splinched, trust me."

Harry nodded and looked back at the fire. "They have us completely cut off on both sides. We're taking a beating out here, Ron, and they are only three men."

"Three of the most wanted Death Eaters to have ever lived, no big deal, right?" Ron asked with a quirk of his brow.

"We need a water source," said Harry looking around the local ground.

"The Battalion—"

"Cut off from the rear, Fiendfyre."

"Fuck," said Ron as he, the same as Harry, looked around for any kind of water source. "There is nothing."

"Gather the front line, we're moving forward."

"But, Harry, they're firing from the roof and without water—"

"Then well have to make our own."

Ron stared at the wall of fire scorching four stories high and wide enough to cover their entire hideout. "I don't think a quick Aguamenti is going to cut it, Harry."

Harry gave him a look that said,  _you think?_  before giving his orders. "I want the entire front line to push forward, the only thing we can do is create our own water source in force."

"You think that will work?"

"It has to. They are the last, Ron. When we get them, it's over."

Ron nodded as he ran towards the front line to send the teams back in with instructions to cast on his mark.

Harry took a deep breath and reached for his magic. His brow furrowed as it took him longer than expected. The battle had gone on too long and his magic was rapidly being depleted.

He walked towards the front and knew this was his best chance to catch them. Finally cornered and outnumbered they had fought them desperately, but Harry wouldn't let them go easily. Not without a fight.

Ron trotted up next to him before turning towards the fire. "Ready at your command, Captain."

Harry smirked at Ron and leveled his wand at the fire, his men following suit. "Wands at the ready! On my mark! FIRE!"

Shouts of Aquamenti were heard all around as water sprang toward him from all directions. He twisted the mass of water, pushing with all his magic, gathering and controlling until he levitated the mass into the air.

He saw a man to his right falter, his magic depleting. "Hold the line!" He shouted as he pushed the water forward, sweat on his brow and his face pale from the effort. The water grew until it towered over the flames and he smiled. His men had never failed him.

With a great yell, he pushed the water onto the flames before throwing up a mass shield to protect his men from the blast of hot steam and ember.

He fell to his hands and knees panting, trying to catch his breath and level his magic.

"It's down!" Yelled Ron.

Harry looked up at Ron. "What are you waiting for? Take them down, Deputy," he said with a grin.

Ron smiled and rushed forward, commands coming forth and Harry watched as Ron lead his men, their men, into battle. He knew then it was done. Walden Macnair and the Lestrange brothers were going back to Azkaban, and with them, it was the last of the old Death Eaters.

The war was finally over... once and for all.

* * *

Harry walked towards his office still dirtied and weakened from battle. All he wanted was his chair and a hot cup of tea. And silence, he couldn't forget the silence.

As he made it to the door he saw Ron waiting for him and he quickened his pace. "What are you doing? I sent you to St. Mungos to have that arm looked at."

"I know but I thought you'd like to see this." Ron reached out, handing Harry an envelope. One he recognized instantly.

"It's from the informant?"

Ron nodded. "It's spelled for your eyes only."

Harry looked up into Ron's eyes, surprised. For years the informant had been sending them letters and every single one had lead to the arrest of a major player for the other side. Though never before had they been addressed directly to him.

Harry had tried everything to locate the man, even if just to thank him, but his letters always came written on a muggle typewriter and sent from various locations with different owls. No magical signature clung to the letters, not once, but this one felt different. He knew this magic. Intimately he knew it.

He stared down at the hawthorn wand in his hand and felt the magics connect.

"My God…" Harry trailed off and looked at Ron, probably the only other person in the department that would recognize the informants magic.

Ron shuffled his feet, unwilling to meet Harry's eyes. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know," Harry said without hesitation. "I bloody well didn't expect  _this._ "

"You know, Harry, you only have one more year…"

Harry nodded and swallowed hard. "What do you think it says?"

"Only one way to find out, Mate." Ron clapped him on the shoulder and walked away leaving Harry to stare dumbly at the letter in his hand.

"Why would you do this?" He asked the letter but of course, there was no answer. He walked the last few steps to his office and unlocked the door with a flick of his wand before rounding his desk. He lowered himself gingerly into his chair, his body starting to tremble and ache from the overuse of his magic.

He lay the letter and the wand down on his desk in front of him and watched as the two signatures swirled and found one another. Just a play of faint light that he conjured to confirm what he already knew.

"Draco," he whispered.

He lifted the letter, slid one finger underneath the seal and broke it. He felt the rush of magic inspect him and allow him to continue as he pulled the parchment free from its envelope.

Taking one last breath he held still, unable to breathe as he looked at the fine hand upon the letter that said one simple word…

_Goodbye._

Harry laid the letter back down upon his desk and again watched the slight play of light dance between the two objects.

"Thank you," he said to no one and only slightly wished somebody was there to hear, that  _he_  could feel his gratitude.

* * *

**_Eleven months later…_**

* * *

Harry was sat in his favorite chair, a chair that usually brought comfort and a nap at the day's end but today was not that day. His knuckles went white from the grip of his hands on the armchair, his anger at its finest tipping point. "I don't understand," he said. "I thought this was what you wanted… what we  _both_  wanted."

"It is what I want but it's not what  _you_  want."

Harry swallowed the words on the tip of his tongue, after all, it was an old argument. One where he swore in anger that he knew perfectly well what he wanted, that he could decide for himself, but repeated words and anger never gained him anything with Ginny, so instead he tried to maintain his calm. "How can you say that? I have been nothing but loyal to you…"

Ginny sighed and looked away from her longtime fiancé. "Yes, Harry, you have shown me loyalty and kindness, but not love. Not the kind that will make a happy marriage for the next hundred years."

Harry's lips tightened along with the last threads of his control. He couldn't believe this was happening, not after everything. After all the people that had suffered in order for them to be together.

"What you're saying doesn't even make sense, Ginny, how can there be loyalty without love? One cannot exist without the other, so how can you say I don't love you?" Harry asked not for the first time, hoping for her to finally see reason.

"I understand your meaning, Harry, but you're wrong," she stated. "Some degree of love or caring would be needed for someone to show loyalty to another person. Especially with the amount of loyalty you have shown to me and my family, but that in no way means you love me, Harry,  _really_  love me the way I want and deserve."

Harry's nails scraped against the soft fabric as he tried to not grind his teeth. He wanted to shake her and ask why she was toying with the one thing that kept him sane after everything had happened to him.

"You wanted this, that is why we… and I wanted you too, Ginny. It's not like we didn't want to be together or know the consequences. So why are you doing this all of a sudden? You knew what this was the moment we agreed to be together and make it work despite everything." Harry stopped to think, raking his hand through his hair.

"I know I agreed to do this with you, Harry, but is it so wrong that I want to find someone who wants me and only me? Not my family or your ability to trust me or my… ability to carry your children?"

"Merlin, Ginny," Harry muttered as he hung his head low, he couldn't argue with most of what she said, though her blunt words cut deep.

"Look, you know I love you, and I think we would have been happy if not for the way fate intervened." Ginny stopped talking when she heard Harry scoff across the living room of their shared apartment. "Yes, it  _was_  fate, Harry. I know you think that is some kind of dirty word, and who can blame you after everything it expected of you, but we were stupid to try and go against it. Look where it has gotten us."

Harry could see and hear the frustration and fear in her voice, trying to convince him of their folly, but he just couldn't let go. He didn't want to give in or to obey.

"We were doing fine. It's only you who wants to break our engagement."

"I know about the dreams, Harry," Ginny said, her eyes sealed eyes shut, tears threatening to escape.

Harry paled. "Oh, God. Those… they… it's nothing, Ginny. They will go away like all the other symptoms, the books all say…"

"I know what the books say," she snapped. "I've read the same ones as you, and frankly I'm tired of living my life according to what the books say will happen to you next because of the separation. The bottom line is I'm not happy and you're not happy, not really, not in the way it matters for a married couple and were not even married yet. For Merlin's sake, what will it take for you to see that this is a failure and there is only one way this can end? Only one way you will ever truly be happy?"

"And you? What about you and your happiness? I asked you to marry me Ginny, not anyone else. I chose you."

"Did you? The way I see it, you settled for me. I want a relationship where I'm really wanted and desired. I know I had just as much to do with this as you did, and Ron, he was a major contributor to your decision, but I think even he regrets it. I know Hermione does. In my barely sixteen-year-old head, it all sounded so lovely, so romantic. Screw the plan the fates had lined up for you so we could be together, so we could be in love. And I know we wanted so badly to be in love then, to pick up where we left off, but now I just feel ashamed. We were selfish."

"Stop, Ginny, please, just stop," Harry interrupted, his beautifully tanned face devoid of all color.

"I know you regret it, Harry. I can see it in your eyes when you look at me and I hear it every night while you dream of him. I know you're only with me today because you think it will all have been for nothing if we don't stay together. You think it will be worse if we don't work it out because of what you gave up…"

"That's not true, Ginny…"

Ginny sighed. "I'm not saying that you don't care about me, hell, none of this would have happened if you didn't, but I'm not going to let this go on any further. I won't let you hide anymore and ruin your one chance at true love because of me. We're not idiot children anymore, we're adults and we both know that this feels wrong. Let me go, let me find someone else."

Harry nodded, finally giving in to what he had fought for years. "It's too late for me— "

"It's not too late," she argued.

"It is," he said with finality. "It's been seven years…"

"No, it's been six years and fifty weeks, Harry. You are exactly to the day, two weeks from being too late," she said, giving him one of the famous Weasley grins that only promised mischief. "Two weeks, Harry, that's a fortnight to find him and make him forgive you and for you two to live in that little elusive land called 'Happily Ever After'."

Harry choked on the ridiculousness of the thought. "You're barking! That's not nearly enough time, plus there is no way in hell he would forgive me after what we did to one another, what I did to him."

"But you forgave him."

"That's different…"

"He will forgive  _you_ , Harry," she insisted. "It's bred into him to do so."

Harry's lips thinned. "Don't say that. I told you I wouldn't be a part of that, I won't."

"I'm sorry, Harry, I only meant he will, at the very least, listen to you."

"What if he doesn't want to listen? Did you ever think of that? You know my sway over him dulls the less we see of each other as time goes by, and it breaks completely after seven years of no contact. So, what if he's ready to be free of me finally? I can't take that from him."

"Aren't you assuming a little too much? You won't know until you talk to him. Even if that is his plan, he still would be happiest with you. You only have to make him see it."

"I don't think it's assuming when you receive a letter saying only the word Goodbye. He wants to move on, Ginny."

"Why are you taking away his choice? Why won't you even try?"

Harry glared at Ginny, she knew exactly how to manipulate the situation to what she wanted and threatening him with taking away Draco's choice was a low blow.

"How would I even approach him after everything? No, forget that, how would I even find him? He's exiled to some community made up of his own kind."

"Exactly! Hermione said that will make it all the easier to find him."

"You told Hermione? Oh for the love of…and Ron knows too, I expect?"

"Of course," she said easily as if it was nothing to worry about, even though Harry wanted to lose it over his friends plotting behind his back. "I had to tell them, Harry, if only to cut off Ron's temper at us calling off the engagement. This way he can't blame you and pull his normal 'I'm angry at the world so I'm going to ignore everyone' routine. Besides, you're going to need help."

Harry snorted. "And you think Ron is going to help me with this? He never approved before, why would he now?"

"I told you, Harry, Ron and Hermione regret what happened. Ron may not like it, but he is willing to put the past behind him and help you. In fact, it was Ron who suggested our first course of action."

Harry held his breath to the point of making himself dizzy before he took a shuddering breath. He couldn't believe this was happening. Was he really considering going after him? The thought filled him with both hope and dread, and if he was honest with himself, a small bit of anger.

"I have work—"

"Oh, please. Kingsley will understand, Harry. You rounded up the last Death Eaters a year ago. Frankly, it's time you took a vacation.

Ginny waited patiently while she watched a barrage of emotions flash across his face. She was scared. Half scared he was going to refuse and insist on them making it work and half scared that he wouldn't protest at all. She knew it was useless for them to continue, but still, a part of her wanted the perfect life with Harry she had envisioned as a child.

That was the problem. She longed for a dream that was never hers, should never have been hers. She watched him sigh heavily while rubbing his tired eyes behind his glasses, seeming to finally come to a decision. She waited.

"I… it's not that I don't appreciate the thought you have put into this or your concern over my happiness, but you're making it sound as if we're not happy at all."

"I know we are mostly happy, Harry, but when we're not it's like... it's like this huge weight of depression just sits down on top of me and at the same time, I know it's not the typical depression. It's so much more dense, much heavier, it's like the guilt is sentient. Fate, she is angry with us for ignoring her decision and I know the only way I can be free of the guilt and heaviness is if we right the wrong that was done almost seven years ago."

"You're acting as if fate is a living breathing being."

"Isn't it? It's caused us both physical pain every time we tried to be intimate. We can barely do so much as hold hands and I haven't kissed you for almost over seven years because of it. The longing you have for him haunts your dreams more than Voldemort ever did, not to mention everything else that the books told us would happen has happened… to a degree, It's because I've taken you away from your predestined soulmate. If that's not the consequence of giving fate the two-finger salute then I don't know what is. I'm not willing to anger her anymore. I want to be free, to find happiness without the burden of this on me. I know that's selfish, especially after keeping you for so long."

"We've almost made it through, seven years is almost over and the bond will break in a few weeks. We would finally be able to marry, finally be able to touch each other again. This was the plan that we made, it's what I could always count on when things got bad, that there was a purpose to it all. That purpose was the future of us. Something  _we_  decided, not fate or magic or any other damned thing."

"Harry, this time  _I've_  decided. It's over. So go to him, be happy.

Harry shook his head. "We don't know if he will even be receptive to seeing me..." He said before trailing off. This was a disaster waiting to happen, he knew it.

"Then  _make_  him see you, show yourself to him…"

"I can't do that! That would be taking the decision away from him again. I did that to him once, I won't do it again."

"Well, this is where Ron's plan comes in–"

"Ron's plan?" Harry asked warily.

Ginny gave him an annoyed look for having interrupted her yet again. "Yes, his plan. It's actually more like advice and fairly simple to follow. We only have to ask Fleur what she thinks the best course of action is. I'm sure she knows where most of the Veela settlements are located. We know he lives on one so you can start there."

"We?" Harry asked with a grim smile.

"Yes, we," she said in what he knew was her most annoyed voice. "I will talk to Fleur with you, if for nothing more than for her to see that you're serious. She won't tell you anything if she doesn't think your absolutely serious, Harry, and it will be nice to see her for once not treat me as the 'other woman'. Honestly, we were together first."

Harry snorted while trying to hide a smile. It was a sore spot for Ginny that her sister-in-law regarded her as a home wrecker. "Alright, I can't believe I'm about to say this but, when do we start?"

Ginny gave a relieved yet watery smile. "You won't regret this, Harry, not this time. I promise you that."

Harry gave her a small nod in return and hoped to Merlin that this time, they were right.

* * *

"Harry! It's so good to see you. I can't believe that this is happening. Are you really going to speak to Fleur and try to find him?" Harry was almost knocked over by Hermione's enthusiastic hug as he barely made it out of her Floo.

"Calm down, 'Mione," said Ron. "You can't be running and jumping on him like that, especially with all that extra weight in front. What if you knocked him back into the Floo and he disappeared, then how is he supposed to go and search for the git?" Ron teased as he dodged his wife's hand.

"I think there is a rule about mentioning your pregnant wife's weight, Ron," Harry reached out and clapped his best friend on the back. "Pretty sure it says not to."

"See, even Harry knows your being an arse," she scolded.

"But look at you, only five months gone and you look like you're about ready to pop, it's kinda frightening actually. What are you going to look like at nine months?" Ron asked innocently, not paying attention to how red his wife's face was becoming. "I swear we should get a second opinion on if you're having twins."

Harry cringed as he watched Ron stupidly dig himself a deeper hole. Hermione's weight gain had been a bit more than what was normal but nothing serious. In typical Ron fashion, he had absolutely no delicacy in dealing with it.

"I'm not having twins, Ronald!" she exploded. "One more word about it and so help me I will tell your mother you called me fat."

Ron paled while Hermione snickered and moved off into the kitchen presumably to devour it if the suspicious look on Ron's face said anything. "She's barking I tell you," he said to Harry in what he thought was a whisper. "She's always threatening that she'll tell my mother. She has absolutely no grasp on the situation; all I'm trying to do is keep her cravings under control. There are all sorts of things that can happen if you eat the wrong things, you know. The other day her ankles looked like Snuffaluff pods because she ate too many crisps! That can't be healthy," he said in all seriousness, while Harry hurriedly covered his mouth lest he give away that he was smiling.

"I can still hear you, Ronald, our flat isn't that big and your whispering is about as quiet as a hippogriff tearing through the forbidden forest," Hermione yelled from the kitchen as Ron sputtered.

"Err… So I guess Ginny already talked to you both?" Harry said trying to draw the conversation off of Hermione's cravings before Ron got himself bludgeoned with the nearest kitchen utensil.

"Oh, right, that," Ron said as if he would rather discuss anything but  _that_. He walked Harry into the kitchen to take a seat at the table, while Hermione set out some tea and biscuits that Harry eyed warily like he used to do with Hagrid's rock cakes.

"Don't worry, Mum made those. Hermione has all but given up trying to bake." Ron smirked as he dodged another blow aimed for the back of his head.

Harry felt a twinge of jealousy at their easy-going manner. Even at the best of times, things were still so fragile with Ginny. He had never had this kind of laid-back attitude with her and it was something he craved.

At the beginning, he was always afraid he would say something or do something wrong, and she was always worried he would run off if she did anything to offend him. Then came the fights. Not the loving jabs that Ron and Hermione used or even the passionate anger some couples had. No, they knew how to blame and cut, and cut deep with their words just for the purpose of hurting. They didn't fight all the time, but when they did it was damaging for days and sometimes even weeks. In the end, his relationship with Ginny had turned into the one he ran away from. It was toxic, just like his past.

"So, I gather you're here about what Ginny came to us about last week, Harry?" Hermione said as she took a seat.

"Err… yeah, I guess? I'm still a little unsure as to what you know, so maybe we should just start with that?"

Hermione shared a quick glance with Ron, another thing that gave Harry a pang of jealousy. "Alright, stop with the couple telepathy and tell me what was said. What do you think?"

"Ron, I think you should tell him. I think it will mean more coming from you since you were more opposed back then," Hermione said, all seriousness returning to her tone.

"Yeah, alright. Well… basically… we wanted to tell you... we think we might have been... bloody hell, why is this so hard?" Ron said, rubbing his forehead.

"Right, so now I'm starting to get worried." Harry looked between his two friends and wished they would just spit it out. "Ginny said that you… that you maybe regret what happened?" He asked.

"Regret it?" Ron snorted. "That doesn't even begin to describe what I feel. What we did, what we pushed you to do—"

"You didn't push me…" he tried to argue.

"Come off it, mate, we pushed you. We didn't trust him, with good reason from his past and his family connections and he was so damned hateful, Harry. Not only to us but to you. We couldn't understand how it could possibly work with him. You shouted all the time, were angry  _all the time_ , Harry, you even punched one another. But, I could tell at the end that you were starting to care for him...no that's not even it, no more lying to ourselves," Ron said as if he was arguing with himself more than talking to Harry. "We all could tell that you had fallen for him a bit and he you, but we still encouraged you. We basically ripped you apart from your soulmate for our own selfish reasons, so you would be with Ginny, someone we could trust. So, yes, I regret it, every day I regret it." He finished as he closed his eyes unable to look Harry in the eye.

Ron's flood of emotion brought him back to one of his worst days. You'd think to lose a loved one to death or even losing oneself to death would have been his lowest of low, but it wasn't. The day he became so angry that he punched Draco was the worst of his life. It had also been his wedding day, only moments before they were to bond themselves to one another. Draco had pushed and picked at him to his breaking point, and Harry knew he had done it on purpose out of fear, same as he. That didn't stop their anger or both of their fists from flying.

"Harry?"

Harry looked up from his hands at Hermione's voice, wondering how long he'd sat in silence. "How..." He stopped talking, having to swallow and regain his composure. Remembering that day always discomposed him. "How long have you felt this way?"

"Almost from the moment you sent him away," Ron admitted. "We read the books, we did the research but we just didn't get it. We took you away from someone who was, for all intents and purposes, born for you. At the time I don't think I could even fathom what that really meant but he really was born to love you, Harry." Ron swallowed thickly.

Harry laughed, a bitter noise crackling from disbelief. "Born to love me, huh?" Harry asked just above a whisper. "Is that why after we bonded he turned into a completely different person? No cutting words, no mind of his own and no fight at all. Just resignation and… sadness. Is that love, Ron?" Harry spat, anger finally lacing his voice. "Do you make Hermione so miserable that she can't even talk to you without having to look away from your eyes or does she fear your control over her? Love? Magical manipulation is what that is, so don't call it love."

"Harry," Hermione said, tears now in her eyes. "Please stop. You'll never be happy if you can't accept this, you have to stop viewing this thru your muggle upbringing, the same way I had to."

Harry shook his head at her, ready to speak but Ron did instead.

"Bill came to the Burrow once and he took me aside. The things he said, Harry, you should have heard him. He tried to explain it to me that day. How that the few of us that fall in love are damn lucky, but those of you who have predestined mates, like you and Bill, are more than lucky. You have a destiny to love someone who was put on this world for you. How many people can say that?"

"Destiny? Are you really trying to sell  _me_  destiny, Ron?"

"Oh, Harry," said Hermione, a sigh on her voice. "Its almost been seven years since Voldemort's death. When will you stop being so angry? When do you get to be happy?"

"Maybe when the fate of the wizarding world stops interfering in my life. It touched literally every damn facet of my very being and demanded too much…"

Harry trailed off, nothing more to say. It had been a good long while since he vented his frustrations like this. This day had been emotionally draining.

"We can't help you with that anymore, Harry," said Ron, worry on his brow and sorrow in his voice.

"I know," he said pitifully.

"All I know is that the world gave you someone who would love and be devoted to only you."

"I betrayed him," Harry whispered, unable to make himself say more.

"Yes," Ron agreed, "but he betrayed you too. Still, in the end, there was no doubt in my mind that he did care you, no matter how he treated me or Hermione, but by that time we were so deep in everything with Voldemort's Horcruxes that it was too late to go back and fix things. And you had already sent him away and no one knew where he went. It seemed best to just leave it alone, give you and Ginny a chance once the war was over, but I have to be honest, mate. I don't think that's going to happen. I think we fucked up, fucked up real bad, Harry."

"I think, what Ron is trying to say in his own colorful way, Harry, is that we made a mistake, and we all realize it, and now we only have a small open window in which to correct it. Roughly two weeks," Hermione whispered as she absent-mindedly rubbed her belly with one hand while holding Ron's hand with the other. "I'm…we are so sorry, Harry, we should have tried harder to accept him," she said sadly.

"Stop it, the both of you. You may have encouraged me but you didn't think anything that I didn't already think myself, besides he was a right git to both of you. How could I expect you to try harder, Hermione, when his every other word to you was horrible? Ultimately it was us who hurt each other, you two were just easy targets for his anger."

Harry shuddered as a part of the horrible memory worked its way to the surface before he pushed it back down. "The way I told him to leave... I was horrible," he muttered, shaking his head.

"You did it for both of your sakes, Harry," Hermione interjected. "Besides he will forgive you, it's in his nature…"

"That makes it worse doesn't it, Hermione? That he  _has_  to forgive the bastard that treated him horribly?"

Hermione looked down unable to argue, but Ron picked up where she couldn't. "How does it make it worse, Harry? He's your destined and since he is the one with the creature blood fueling the magic that pulls you together, the pull is naturally strongest on him. It is what it is, not worse or better. You and Hermione need to realize that not everything can be categorized in a neat little box of good magic and evil, labeled for your convenience. Some things just _are what they are_ ," he tried to explain, for what he felt was the hundredth time.

Being raised in the Muggle world, Harry just couldn't understand Ron's reasoning of some things and he knew Hermione had trouble as well. For them, they didn't grow up thinking things just did what they did because of the magics, no explanation needed. Things happened because someone made them happen or invented something to do it for them. Things like house-elves and soulmates were just such a strange concept they had trouble understanding. What about free-will?

"I don't know what I want to do," Harry said.

Ron chuffed. "Stop lying to yourself, Mate. You need to show yourself to him before the bond breaks. We can leave for Shell Cottage tomorrow morning and go from there. Ginny will meet us so we can convince Fleur."

"I'm not going to use the bond that way, Ron, it feels dishonest; like I'm using it for my own gain."

Ron threw his hands in the air. "Are you serious? Of course it's for your own gain! That's the whole purpose of a bloody bond, to benefit those involved."

"Ron, calm down," Hermione tried to interject before her husband cut her off again.

"You need every advantage you can get. The magic is there so use it!"

"'The magic is there so use it?" Harry asked incredulously. "So according to you the magic of creating Horcruxes is there so we should all use it? Just because it's something you can do, doesn't mean you should do it, Ron!" Harry said angrily.

"Did you really just compare your marriage to Malfoy to creating Horcruxes? For Merlin's sake, it's a completely different matter! Just forget that part of it, alright? Tomorrow we will go to Shell Cottage and you can worry about the rest when it is actually time to see him."

It didn't go unnoticed to Harry that when Ron said marriage and Malfoy's name he had flinched. It was something they rarely did, mention the man's name or the fact that they were bonded in marriage.

"Harry?" Hermione scooted forward and took Harry's hands in her own. "I know you want to go about this in the best manner possible, but promise me that you won't throw this chance away, use anything you can to grab what you want as long as it doesn't hurt either of you," Hermione pleaded. "Don't lose him a second time. Discuss it with Malfoy, make the decision together. Don't take control of the situation from him this time. I think he would appreciate that."

Harry listened to Hermione's argument and knew she was right. "What about Ginny? And your family?"

"You don't need to worry about that, Harry!" Hermione said rather harshly. "He should be your first priority if you are going to do this. We will make sure Ginny is fine, besides this is all her doing remember? She also wants you to be happy; she's setting you free so you can be."

"Ouch, it felt like you channeled Professor McGonagall there for a second, 'Mione, you know how to make it sting."

"Oh, Harry, you know I don't mean to sound preachy…" Hermione trailed off at the scoffs from both men. "Fine, I at least don't  _mean_  to sound preachy but Malfoy really does need to be your first priority and whether you like to think of it or not, he is your husband. Shouldn't he be the one that gets your loyalty first now that you're going after him?"

"I… I don't know how to give him that. I don't even know  _him_  really," he said pitifully.

"Well, then use these two weeks to get to know him. Honestly! Why do men always make things harder than it needs to be? It took Ron ages to pluck up the courage to ask me to marry him when he knew I would say yes. Gryffindors indeed!" Hermione stomped away in a huff back into the kitchen.

"Great, see what you did, mate? It will take me all night to get her out of there now."

"I heard that, Ronald!"

Harry sighed at his friend's sheepish look despite his own dire circumstances. He was nervous about seeing Fleur the next day. Sure he had seen her at many family functions but she always treated him with a chilly civility. Tomorrow his future depended on her giving him information he would need to try and find Malfoy and then it was all up to him to make it work.

Just the thought of everything that had happened in one day made him tired, so he trudged off to the Floo, giving his friends a lazy farewell. As he called out his address he wondered if Ginny had already left or if she would still be there packing. The thought left him depressed on top of his worry about the next day. He knew he was in for a rough night.

* * *

Thank you to DreamsReality for editing this story. :)


	2. Departure

Harry sat on Ron and Hermione's couch, rubbing his sweaty hands back and forth on his jeans. He felt he was about five minutes away from an apoplectic fit. Ron was standing a few feet away still kissing Hermione goodbye, completely oblivious to his best friend's breakdown.

"Bye, love, remember to Floo Mum or Fleur if you need anything," Ron said to Hermione while she stood on the tip of her toes, her arms twined around his neck. "I'll only be gone a few days, just till I get Harry set up, then I'll come right back."

Harry wanted to tell Ron to stay. His place was with Hermione, especially now she was pregnant, but he couldn't. He needed someone to help him search for Draco, but more importantly, he needed someone to keep him distracted or he would go mad with his own thoughts.

He was the great defeater of the darkest wizard of their time, hell he had statues raised in his honor. But just thinking about speaking to Draco again made him feel physically ill. Some hero he was. Breaking the cycle of his own dark thoughts Harry listened to his friends once more.

"I'll be fine, Ron. Honestly, this isn't any different from when you have to go on overnight assignments," she said gently. "And you," she said, walking over to Harry as he stood to meet her. "Try not to be too nervous. I'd be lying if I said I thought things are going to come easily for you, but you can make it work, Harry, you just have to try.  _Really try_."

"I will. I want too, want to make it work I mean," he said with a nervous smile. "I reckon we should be leaving, it's almost eight now."

Ron nodded, shuffling over to the fireplace and shouldering his bag. "Ready, Mate?" he asked, clapping Harry on the back. "You look like you downed a box of puking pastilles. Maybe that will garner some sympathy points from Fleur…"

"Ronald!" Hermione scolded. "Do shut up, and let Harry do the talking, he doesn't need you angering Fleur."

"Merlin! I was just saying."

Harry watched Ron step into the fireplace, activating it with a cry of 'Shell Cottage!'.

"It's alright, Harry, go on," she said while pushing him towards the Floo powder.

Harry was reminded of fourth year when his name came out of the Goblet of Fire and he was so stunned, Hermione had to push him to get up and walk to meet the other champions with Dumbledore.

"Don't worry, Hermione. I'll do what I need to do, I promise," he said, giving her a brotherly kiss on the forehead before grabbing his own powder and Flooing off.

* * *

Ginny sat in Bill and Fleur's cottage watching Victoire toddle around the room happily, while her mother sat, stony-faced, and stared at Ginny from across the room.

"It's good to see you, Gin," Bill said, trying to break the tension.

"I missed you too," Ginny said, giving him a small appreciative smile. No matter what Fleur's feelings towards her, Bill had always remained constant in his affection towards his little sister, even if he didn't approve of her and Harry's relationship. "Harry is on his way right now with Ron. We wanted to talk to you, well… Mainly Harry needs to speak to Fleur if that's all right?"

At the mention of her name, Fleur looked surprised. "'Arry needs to speak to me?" She asked, just as the Floo in the main room roared to life spilling Ron onto the floor, and then a moment later, Harry.

"Ron? Harry? What brings you both here?" Bill asked, still bewildered from hearing they were to visit.

"Hello, Bill," Harry said, giving him a clap on the shoulder followed by a hug. "I was hoping to speak to Fleur. That is if you're not busy. I see Ginny is already here," Harry said, nodding towards Ginny awkwardly.

Fleur and Bill both looked at each other, picking up the tension between the pair. "Please, 'ave a seat, Ron… and you too, 'Arry. I theenk you best tell us what is going on," she said, looking between him and Ginny.

Harry shifted in his seat wondering about the best way to tell them, he figured the best way was just to get it out there. "Well…yesterday Ginny and I talked. Talked about our future that is, and well, we decided we didn't have much of one." Harry said, quietly and almost apologetically as he knew his words would hurt Ginny. He had to admit, the failure of their relationship would always sting.

"I do not understand, 'Arry. Do you mean you are not togezzer anymore?" Fleur asked, with a confused shake of her head.

"Yes, we decided it would be best if we parted ways, romantically that is. Things just haven't been right since..." Harry stopped talking and looked down at his hands. What was he supposed to say? Things hadn't been right since when? Since the beginning, if he was honest. His head jerked up in surprise when Fleur abruptly stood and she yelled at him from across the room.

"I can not believe what I am 'earing, 'Arry. We need to talk, in private I theenk. Join me outside," she ordered, already on her way out the front door. Harry scrambled to his feet, gave Ron and Bill searching looks before they shrugged and he hurried to follow her.

She didn't stop until she was well away from the house. Finally stopping only a few feet from the ocean's edge, she spun around quickly, slapping Harry across the face with a resounding crack. "Give me one good reason. Just one and you only get one chance. French women are impatient, 'Arry, do not keep me waiting long," she said, before walking about twenty feet away from him and then sitting down in the sand.

Harry didn't even bother to reach up and rub the sting away from his cheek. He knew he deserved that, he was lucky she was giving him the time he needed to form a coherent response. He didn't want to lie to her, so he couldn't say he was madly in love with Draco.

He knew he cared for him, and after everything that had happened, Harry wasn't sure he had ever been in love. Not with either Ginny or Draco. He cared for them to be sure, but  _in love_? He just didn't understand the difference, and Hermione assured him there was one, repeatedly.

His feelings for his Veela mate were decidedly more passionate than his feelings for Ginny if his recent dreams were anything to go by, but he didn't know if that was enough to convince Fleur of getting a second chance.

Harry walked over and flopped down in the sand, bringing his head down into his hands rubbing his head. He didn't know what to do. He was a normal twenty-four-year-old man with flaws and worries same as everyone else. Defeating a Dark Lord certainly didn't make him prepared for the perils of love any more than the next man.

He suddenly felt the sand shift next to him. He looked up and saw Fleur sitting beside him before he looked down again, trying to hide his embarrassment. He felt an arm go around him, pulling him into her side with a quick squeeze before letting him go.

"Oh, 'Arry. You are so emotional right now zat you are practically broadcasting your thoughts," she whispered, trying to soothe him. "It is alright, you do not need to know everyzing about love, or anyzing for zat matter. You just need to know what you want and not let anyzing else get in ze way. The world is not your responsibility anymore, love must take priority. Do you want Draco? To be with him as husbands should be?" She asked him.

Harry could only nod, not daring to speak yet for fear his emotional state would erupt again, sending his thoughts out for everyone to hear. What if the others had heard or felt his emotions as well? He felt embarrassed and exposed.

"'Arry, can I ask you what made you change your mind?" she questioned, genuinely curious.

"That's the thing. I didn't change it, Ginny did. She brought up the whole thing and ended our relationship. If it had been up to me we would still be together. Arguing, laughing and then arguing some more," he confessed, finally looking up into Fleur's face, seeing the frown marring her beautiful features. "I know I'm indecisive, or more like I know what I want but I can't hurt others to get it, not like I did to him. I know I...desire Draco more than I do Ginny recently, but I couldn't leave her. I don't have anyone except for the Weasleys and Hermione, you know, and how could I hurt her like that, especially when everyone but you and Bill disapproved of him so much for all the things he did."

Fleur nodded thinking carefully on what she would say next, she was still angry but she needed to put that aside and remember Harry wasn't the only one at fault, that he and Draco together had made the mess that was their non-existent relationship. "You say you only 'ave ze Weasleys and you did not want to lose them by choosing Draco, but, 'Arry, Draco chose you. 'E lost his Fazzer and his Mozzer, and in the end, he ended up exactly what you did not want to be, alone. At least if you would 'ave gone with your 'eart you would 'ave had each ozzer. I also 'ave to say I do not believe the Weasleys would 'ave abandoned you, 'Arry, not for a moment, you did not give Molly or Arthur a chance to show you zey would support you."

Harry gave Fleur a small smile, even as she broke his heart a little bit more with each word. "You say he chose me but he didn't, you know that, not to mention his family."

"Draco will never be his fazzer, 'Arry, not ever. You should 'ave realized zat the night you were on ze astronomy tower."

Harry flinched as he remembered the night Draco had tried and failed to kill Dumbledore. "He never had it in him to do something like that, he could be mean as hell, but not that..." Harry stopped talking as what she said sunk in. "How did you know about that night on the tower? I never told you about that, only Ron, Hermione and high-level Order members know exactly what happened," he asked, bewildered.

"Draco told me 'imself," she said, defensively as she stiffened.

"But… how? You only met him a few times, why would he tell you something so personal… oh… oh my God!" Harry said, going pale. "You've been in touch with him this whole time, haven't you? You know where he is."

"Please calm down, 'Arry, Draco is family…"

"So because you both share Veela heritage means you automatically become chummy with each other?" He asked, a bit hysterically.

"No, 'Arry! It 'as nozing to do with our 'eritage. Draco is family because 'e is your husband. The Weasleys are your family, are they not? Which means Draco is my brother-in-law in everzing zat matters. I was not about to abandon 'im when 'e 'ad lost everyzing else already!"

Harry felt sick as her words shamed him. "I'm not angry or anything, just surprised. Does Bill know you're friends?"

"Yes, 'e is very fond of Draco, despite ze incident with Greyback. We did not tell anyone because believe it or not, I did not want to 'urt Ginny's feelings. She would not 'ave took kindly to us being friends with Draco," she tried to explain.

"I'm glad," he said as she gave him a puzzled look. "That means he at least had someone. I know he's probably made friends where he is, but I'm glad he had you as well."

Fleur gave him a sad smile. Part of her wanted to tell Harry how bad it had been in those early days and the other half didn't want to pile more guilt on top of him. Then there was Draco. She was sure he wouldn't appreciate her telling Harry about his private life. He definitely wasn't going to be happy about what she was going to do next.

"Alright. I will tell you where 'e is, but I want you to promise me zat you will bring him 'ome. He is 'appy where 'e is, but 'e has not been back 'ome since...well, since he left."

"What about his parents?"

Fleur shook her head. "Draco refuses to see zem."

That news certainly shocked Harry. "I will. I promise," Harry said with conviction. "If he accepts me I'll make sure to bring him back. Even if it's just for a visit and we end up living where he is now."

"You would leave everyzing? Your job as an Auror and the Weasleys to live with Draco on ze Veela settlement?" She asked in surprise.

"I think... I think I would consider it at the very least. It would be harder for him to acclimate to wizarding London again. People are still very bitter over the war."

Fleur nodded, satisfied with his promise and his willingness to give for his mate. "Draco is living in a Veela town called Elessar. It is a small town about an hour outside of ze large city of Valendil. Veela towns are not like wizarding towns, 'Arry. They are well guarded and normally only Veela mated to ozzer Veela live there, or Veela who 'ave experienced Tuor," she said, with a slight shudder.

"Tuor? What's that?" Harry asked never having heard the word before.

"Tuor means 'incomplete' in ze most basic sense of ze word to our people. It is a name we call Veela who 'ave lost their mates, whether by death or rejection. They are ze ones who end up alone. Only by returning to their people and receiving ozzer Veela magic, can they heal and survive ze separation. Until ze seventh year comes and zey can live on their own, but you already know zat part."

"Oh, so Draco is a Tuor? And he was healed? He's fine then?"

"Oui," she answered simply.

"I've read so many books back then, how come I never heard of this before? At first, I thought only the bond could ground a Veela to this world or they would die, I mean, it's why we bonded before I had to leave."

"Most of ze books on Veela are written by outsiders," she told him with an air of disapproval. "They are not made aware of everyzing."

That was a bit disconcerting Harry thought, had Draco known any of this? If he had known all that seven years ago then there would have been no reason for them to marry.

"What do you think I should do, Fleur? The seven year marker for the bond is over in two weeks. I don't know if I should show myself to him and use our bond or if I should wait and let him make his own choice."

"I can not tell you what to do, 'Arry. Only zat Draco felt much betrayed by you. Your bond is weak after all these years, so I do not know if even ze bond can help you now. If 'e is of a mind to push you away zat is. He will always be 'appiest with you, love only you, but Draco is still Draco and he is nozing if not stubborn."

Harry felt his blood run cold. "Are you saying that I have no chance? That even with the bond Draco might not have me?"

"Do not look so depressed, 'Arry! You 'ave love on your side! Say you two never met before and you saw him for ze first time, what would you do if you wanted to be with him? How would you let him know of your interest?"

"Err… I guess I would try to talk to him, ask him out on a date?"

"Oui! You must show him 'ow you feel by spending time with him. You will probably, what is it zey say, you will 'ave your work cut out for you. Just to get the first date, 'Arry," Fleur teased.

"Oh, God." Harry hung his head and stared at the sand. "I'm complete crap at that kind of thing. What if I say something stupid or do something wrong? Aren't there certain rituals I have to follow?" Harry stopped talking and felt his defensive wall come up when he realized Fleur was laughing at him.

"Oh, 'Arry, you 'ave always underestimated yourself. Look 'arder and you will see. Your faults are also a reason why Draco will love you, because you are you, and zey are part of you. Just try your best and 'e will see your sincerity, even if you are, what did you say... Oh, yes, crap at courting," she said with a decisive nod.

Harry sighed still looking a bit doubtful but feeling better all the same. "So how do I get to Elessar? Is it far?"

"It is not so very far. It is about three Apparition checkpoints from ze Transportation offices at ze Ministry. You will 'ave to go to Valendil first to obtain permission to go on to Elessar. It should not be difficult, seeing as you 'ave a Veela spouse zat resides there. If you left today you could be in Elessar by tomorrow. Oh, also be sure to retain a room in Valendil for tonight, the road to Elessar is going to be about a four or five-hour walk for you."

"Walk? I thought you said it was an hour away from the city. Won't we just Apparate there like we do to Valendil?" He asked.

"There are no Apparition points from Valendil to Elessar, 'Arry. And you can not Apparate there blindly, you 'ave never been, you could end up Merlin knows where!"

"But what about the residents? Surely they don't walk hours from town to town."

"You think like a muggle, 'Arry," she told him as she laughed. "Veela can fly zere in a portion of the time or if 'zey are part wizard or have wizard spouses 'zey can Apparate if 'zey 'ave been zere before. The city and towns you are going to are almost purely Veela so zis is not a problem for us. You will see what I mean when you arrive at Valendil."

"But what about Flooing or a Portkey?" Harry questioned her, legitimately curious.

"Ah, 'ose are purely wizard concepts. Veela only use 'ose when ze distance is too great to fly or if we live in wizard communities like I do with Bill. Some very influential families 'ave Floo networks but it is rare."

"Is there anything else I should know? Anything I should look out for?" He asked, standing up to make his way back up to the house.

"Hmm, most Veela speak English, but you and Ron may want to 'ave a translation charm cast on you at ze Transportation office just in case. Some of ze very old Veela still speak ze old language. Also be aware zat Veela are very proud. Don't let Ron's mouth get you into trouble."

"I will. Fleur, how can I ever thank you? For supporting me I mean, even after everything."

"Just bring him 'ome, 'Arry. Zat is all, I know Draco misses 'is maman."

Harry reached down to help Fleur out of the sand and they started walking back up to the cottage. By the time they walked through the front door, Ron was already standing with his and Harry's packs in hand.

They all stood and looked around at each other awkwardly, Ron being the one to break the tension. "Bill, Fleur why don't you walk me outside? I'm sure Victoire would love to be outside in the sun anyway, wouldn't you Vicky," he said, scooping up his niece while she giggled. "Harry, meet me when you're ready," Ron mumbled, giving Harry and then Ginny a sympathetic look before walking outside.

Harry didn't know what to say. Ginny was still sitting on the couch, shifting like she was uncomfortable. She was, uncomfortable that is. Fidgeting and tucking her hair behind her ears was always a sign of her nervousness.

"I honestly don't know what to say," Harry said as he sat on the couch next to her.

"You don't need to say anything, really. This is going to be awkward, Harry. No way around it as I can see it, and don't worry about mum and dad. I'll talk to them, they will understand," she whispered, giving him with a small smile.

"And you, what are you going to do now?" he asked knowing she would probably get angry, but needing to know anyway. He was surprised when all she did was sigh and shake her head at him.

"I'm going to be fine, Harry. I've been in touch with the Holyhead Harpies again, they are still interested. So I may get to go into professional Quidditch," she told him with a proud smile.

"That's brilliant, Gin. How long have you been in touch? Is anything finalized?"

"Not so far, they contacted me two months ago in March. I have a meeting with their Manager next week for a trial with the team. I'm hoping things will go well."

"That really is amazing. I never did think a job of shuffling paper at Gringotts suited you, you're much too— "

"Temperamental?" She interrupted, with a wicked grin.

"Yeah," Harry agreed, smiling back at her as he got to his feet. "Something like that."

She rose alongside him and walked him to the door. Before he went outside she grabbed his hand. "I would hug you goodbye but I don't think I want to suffer a zap from your bond. This isn't goodbye anyway, Harry."

"You're right, this is…just until later. I promise I'll stay away until we both become more accustomed to this, Ginny, but we will see each other again and as friends," he said, squeezing her hand.

"I know, if there is one thing I have learned over the years it's that you would never hurt me, not intentionally. Now go on, they're waiting for you, you know."

He slipped his hand from hers and made his way out the door and into the sunlight. Ron was waiting patiently, talking to Fleur and Bill. When he saw Harry, he turned from his family and waved goodbye.

Ron jogged up to Harry, throwing his pack at him. "Tired of holding that," he grumbled, teasingly. "Are you ready to go? Fleur has let me in on some of what you said. Where we need to go and how to get there mostly. Since we're off to the Ministry why don't we go to the Burrow first and then we can Floo directly into the atrium from there with Dad's connection? I don't fancy flushing myself down a toilet today."

Harry laughed and nodded his head in agreement. A moment later he watched Ron Apparate off to the Burrow with a crack. Harry took a second to look back at Bill and Fleur and waved before he followed.

* * *

Harry stood in line with Ron at the Transportation Offices. He was hot, he was sweating, he was being pushed against people he didn't know, in short, he was miserable. They had been in line for almost three hours and he feared by the time they had their turn, he would be too tired to Apparate the several times it took to get to Valendil.

"It's almost noon, at this rate we won't get to Valendil until well in the afternoon," he said. The only indication that Ron had heard him was a grunt, which Harry knew to be agreement.

**_Number 5,394 please step up to desk 139, number 5,394._ **

Ron kicked something non-existent with his feet, slouching and looking severely bored. "I've heard them  _Sonorus_  at least a few hundred different bloody numbers, what's our number again?"

"You sure you want to know?" Harry asked, not one trace of amusement lacing his voice.

**_Number 5,395 please step up to desk 34, number 5,395._ **

"Perhaps not," Ron muttered, rubbing his eyes. "This place makes me want to kill myself, Harry. It has to be the most depressing place on  _earth_ , who the hell could work in this department?"

**_Number 5,396 please step up to desk 2, number 5,396._ **

"No idea," Harry replied.

"You don't think you maybe could… you know?" Ron trailed off giving Harry a secret look while pointing to his own forehead. He immediately stopped when Harry gave him a withering glare that would rival Mrs. Weasley on a bad day. "Alright, no need to get your knickers in a twist," Ron snorted, trying not to laugh.

**_Number 5,397 please step up to desk 154, number 5,397._ **

"Harry? Harry Potter? Merlin's beard, it that you?"

Harry turned around and couldn't help but smile as a wave of nostalgia came over him when he saw Dennis Creevey shuffling through the crowd towards them.

"Dennis? What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"Oh, I work here, well not out here in front, but in the back controlling the Apparition points; sometimes I work the Portkey areas too," he said happily.

"I can't believe you work here," Ron said, incredulously. "It's a complete madhouse!"

"Oh, it's not so bad really, not where I am. Though I agree it is a bit chaotic up here," he laughed. "So, you're here, I take you two are traveling?"

"Yes," Harry confirmed. "We're on our way to Valendil, though we're about two hundred numbers away still."

"Two-hundred? Harry! You're not serious." Ron said, hysterically. "I really wish you hadn't said that out loud, Mate."

Dennis laughed at Ron's despondent look and couldn't help but take pity on him. "Come on you two," Dennis said, motioning for them to follow. "I'm sure no one will mind letting you go through without waiting, considering who you are."

"We can't do that!" Harry protested while Ron looked like he would murder Harry any second. "Look, Dennis, I appreciate the offer, I really do, but I don't like to use my name like that."

"Who said I was talking about you? He's a bit full of himself isn't he?" Dennis said, winking at Ron. "I was talking about the great Ron Weasley, of course, he's a war hero you know."

Harry couldn't help but laugh and nod his head in agreement, while Ron looked relieved. They followed Dennis to a desk that just finished sending an older couple through to their journey points. "Hey Vamella," Dennis said, addressing a pretty blonde witch behind the help desk. "This here is Ron Weasley and err…Neville Thomas, my friends from school. Think you could get them through? Their number is really far off."

The girl looked up at Ron excitedly while Harry shrunk himself off to the side, hiding his face behind an Apparition safety pamphlet. "Wow! Ron Weasley! You fought You-Know-Who with Harry Potter himself. It's an honor to meet you."

"Well, you know, did what we had to do… and… yeah." Ron said, turning beet red. Harry was holding onto the pamphlet trying not to shake with laughter.

"So, Vam, think you can?" Dennis asked. "I'll buy the first round tonight at the Leaky."

"Oh, alright. What is your destination, Mr. Weasley?"

"Valendil," Ron said.

"Will you be making the return trip back through the Ministry?"

"Oh, we may be. Not sure when our trip will be ending so we're kinda flying blind right now."

"I completely understand. Just remember you can use the Apparition points you used to get to Valendil to return, but only on the odd minutes of the hour for departures. The even minutes are only for arrivals. Be sure to remember, we don't need any accidents or splinching on our hands," she said with a smile.

"Of course not, even times for arrival, odd for departures, got it."

"Wonderful! Now if you'll just step through the fourth door to your right, there will be someone to explain the traveling process in more depth. Have a pleasant and safe trip Mr. Weasley, and you too, Mr. Thomas."

Ron nodded while Harry put himself behind Dennis as all three of them walked toward the fourth door.

"Alright, this is where I leave you," Dennis said. "Have a safe trip and come by and see me sometime, we should all go for drinks soon, yeah?"

"Sure thing, Dennis, thanks for helping us through. We really appreciate it, Ron especially," Harry teased as Ron cuffed him on the shoulder.

"Don't think on it, see you two later then," Dennis remarked, waving before getting lost in the sea of people on the other side of the desk.

"Wow," Harry said, "He was almost—"

"Calm?" Ron offered.

"Yeah, not nearly as excitable as he was in school," Harry agreed.

"Well maybe since he always was so damn chipper, this place doesn't make him depressed like a regular person; it just makes him… normal," Ron said with laughter.

Harry shook his head and went through the door; he saw several circles on the ground, reminding him of Apparition lessons at Hogwarts.

"Where are you off to, boys?" A man asked while ushering them both into one of the rings.

"Valendil," Harry replied.

"Alright, Valendil it is then," He responded. Then the man waved his wand around a sheet of paper before lowering it to wave it around the circle they were standing in. "Looks like that's three Apparition points boys, that makes two long-distance jumps, one from this point and one from the next until you get to the third and final point. Just tell the others at the next point your destination, and you'll be sent right on to Valendil. Remember to only turn on the even minutes and keep your hands and luggage in the circles, they help boost your long distance travel and will direct you to your destination," the man explained.

"Now, on my mark turn, and don't fight the magic that guides you or you could end up Splinching yourself," he clarified. Harry thought this was a crazy way to travel while Ron looked like he was having no reservations at all, which was surprising since he was the only one of his friends who had ever actually been Splinched.

"Ready?" The man asked. "Alright, here we go… one…two… three… mark!"

Harry turned with a crack and instantly felt the sick feeling he always experienced while Apparating. Just when he was starting to wonder what was taking so long he spat back out into some unknown location and another man counted down for them to spin again. This time Harry was prepared for the longer travel time, and when they arrived in the middle of a forest, he could only assume they were in Valendil since they were ushered off the point and were told to take the path till they reached the city.

"Wow, wouldn't want to do that every day but that wasn't too bad," Ron turned to say to a slightly green Harry. "Right, I forgot magical travel doesn't sit well with you, let's go over here and sit down for a bit."

Harry followed thankfully for the break. He sat down and leaned on the old tall tree and grabbed a bottle of water out of his pack.

"That was insane," Harry said between deep breaths and sips of water. "I don't know what's worse, that or Portkeying."

"Definitely Portkeying, that makes even me sick. So what's the plan from here? Fleur didn't say much, only we have a journey ahead of us."

"She said we would need to get rooms for the night because it's a four to five-hour walk from here to Elessar. She was right, there is no way I could walk five hours after all that nightmare. We also need to get permission to travel to Elessar."

"Five hours, huh? That's quite a trip," Ron said, thinking out loud. "Where do we go to get permission?"

"I've no idea, Fleur didn't say. Maybe some kind of wizard embassy? We can ask someone at the hotel," Harry proposed while standing up and shouldering his pack once again. "Let's go, I'm starving and there is no telling how far we will have to walk to find lodging."

They walked down the tree-shaded path until Harry could see a large door starting to take shape. It was massive, at least the size of the front doors into Hogwarts Castle, if not larger.

"Look at that!" Ron said in wonder. "What do you suppose we do? Knocking seems a bit ridiculous doesn't it?"

Harry was just about to agree but stopped when he saw the massive doors open inward as if welcoming them on their own. All they could see inside was sunlight; it was spilling out of the doors, beaming onto the shaded forest road almost blinding them.

Ron and Harry looked at each other, knowing they both were thinking it was suspicious. It could be harmless, but where they came from, doors that opened by themselves and beckoned you inside practically screamed dark magic.

"Well, what do you think?" Ron asked.

"I don't know. Fleur said it was well guarded so I sort of expected to see guards at the entrance. We'll just have to go through, the men at the Apparition point said this was the way."

"There probably are guards, we just can't see them. Well, go on then," Ron said.

Harry hesitated for just a second more before walking forward until he was through the doors on the other side, Ron right behind him. What they saw astonished them both.

Harry knew he must look ridiculous, standing in the doorway, looking around trying to grasp the scope of what he was seeing, and all with his mouth hanging wide open.

"Bloody hell," Ron murmured. "Veela don't do anything by halves, do they?"

Harry nodded his head in agreement. As far as he could see there were large stone and wood towers of incredible varying height. Massive balconies and indoor rooms completely exposed to the outdoors. It was like every building was made for indoor and outdoor living combined, which made sense, seeing as Veela could fly.

"Look, Harry," Ron whispered in awe.

Harry followed Ron's line of sight and he could see what the redhead was so taken by. Veela were flying from building to building, landing and then taking off again. It was a beautiful sight to behold.

"Their wings, I thought they would be more like a birds," Ron muttered. "But they are more like scales than feathers. Almost like a fish or—"

"Dragon wings," Harry offered as he looked up at the shimmering colored wings of a Veela male taking back off into the air. He noticed that each Veela's wings were different, like hair on humans. The Veela were all blonde but their wings were each distinctive in coloring and size.

"Come on Harry, we must look like idiots standing here gawking," Ron chided, moving forward onto one of the main roads.

The roads were filled with merchants, selling everything from food to handmade goods. Parent's shopped while children ran around the streets chasing each other. It was like a massive Diagon Alley, Harry thought.

As they made their way deeper into the city, Harry noticed that they were being stared at by quite a few people.  _It must seem_   _odd_ , he thought _, Two human wizards among so many Veela._ "This must be how Fleur feels living among our kind," Harry ventured.

"Probably," Ron agreed. "Look, Harry, there's a restaurant. Let's stop for some food and we can ask them about a place to stay. This place is enormous; there must be at least two inns on just this one street alone."

Harry grunted in agreement and made his way into the restaurant. Like the other buildings, it was made as both an outdoor and indoor space. The room was elegant in a rustic way, large slabs of wood for tables and stumps for backless chairs.

Harry made his way over to a table and took a seat, thankful to finally be sitting somewhere for more than five minutes. From the look he saw on Ron's face, he could tell he was exhausted as well. Long distance Apparition took a lot out of a wizard.

They sat at their table waiting patiently for their waitress. They had already been given menus, served cold water and some kind of green juice. Harry had no idea what it was and supposed it was something local.

When their waitress came around to take their requests, Harry just quickly pointed something out on the menu, so hungry he didn't care what it was. By the time they had finished eating, they both seemed happier and Ron suggested a nice, long nap. Harry couldn't have agreed more.

"Excuse me," Harry said, grabbing the attention of a waitress walking by "we were wondering if you could direct us to a hotel?"

"Hotel?" She questioned.

Ron snickered at what he liked to call, Harry's Muggle showing through. "He means an inn; we need to find rooms for the night."

"Oh! There is one just around the corner, to your right. It's called The Champion. It's the only two-story building on the street so you can't miss it, it's so much shorter than the rest. Owned by a human wizard they say," she told them, before shuffling off to serve other people.

Harry turned to ask Ron if he was ready to go when he saw his friend with his head cocked to one side, staring at the waitress with a dreamy look on his face.

"Ron," Harry said but received no answer. "Ron… Oi! Snap out of it. Ronald!"

"Huh! What?" Ron mumbled as he snapped out of his Veela induced trance. "Bloody hell, that's not going to happen the whole trip, is it?"

Harry laughed, "I hope not or we won't get very far. Keep yourself together would you? I don't want to have to explain anything to Hermione, like me having to stun you to keep you off the pretty Veela girls."

Ron sputtered indignantly. "I would never… I can't believe you would imply that I would do that. You know how they affect me. I can't help it, I mean look at them; they're all wearing those shirts that expose half their back and shoulders, even the men. Not a robe in sight."

"I'm sure a robe would be a hindrance when they need to bring out their wings to fly, but I can see your dilemma," Harry chuckled, grinning and looking around, getting an eyeful of beautiful men and women everywhere.

"Let's go, I'm tired and I want a bath," Ron complained, he stood and led the way off to the inn they'd been directed to.

Harry followed silently all the way to the inn. He seemed somewhat calmer about what he needed to do the next day. Maybe he was just tired, or maybe it was being within miles of his mate, but he felt like he could do anything to get back what once was his.

* * *

Merry Christmas everyone and comments welcome. :) Thank you to DreamsReality for editing this chapter.


	3. Arrival

**Disclaimer:**  This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Warnings & Spoiler Alerts:** Please note that this story will deter from cannon heavily. I also have taken liberty with the Auror ranks and departments. Also, I wrote this story many years ago and I'm now posting this here and to AO3.

* * *

**BORN FOR YOU - Chapter Three: Arrival**

* * *

Harry woke feeling refreshed and ready to start the day. He didn't think he had ever felt so energetic from a decent night's sleep in his life. True he was worn out from yesterday's journey, but something about his energy, he could feel it was different and it was definitely magical.

He bounded out of bed and halfway to the bathroom he saw Ron's ginger hair barely peeking above of his blankets. Harry looked over at him with a sly grin, before he tiptoed his way over to the bed. He positioned himself over Ron, making ready to pounce, when Ron shot up and pushed Harry by the chest, knocking him backward onto the floor.

"Blimey, Ron, how did you even know I was there?"

"Please. I grew up with Fred and George." Ron stood and offered a helping hand to Harry. "I can smell mischief a mile off. What's got you in such a good mood this morning anyway?" He asked with a sleepy grin on his face.

"I dunno, I just feel… great. No other word for it really… just great."

"Right, bloody mental." Ron looked over at the clock and started. "Shite. Its half past noon already, how did we sleep in so long?"

"Oh, I dunno, maybe it was because you kept us up drinking till three in the morning," said Harry with a wry grin on his face.

"Hey, do you know how long it's been since I had a night out to have a few beers? And that innkeeper bloke was funny, what was his name?"

"Will," offered Harry.

"Right, Will. Anyway, I didn't intend for it to go on so long. Sorry, Mate."

"Well, go shower. You reek of alcohol." Harry wrinkled his nose. "I'm going to pack up and grab some water and food to take along with us for the walk. I'll order lunch when I go downstairs, what do you want?"

"I dunno, something meaty with potatoes," said Ron.

"You want meat and potatoes before a five-hour walk, outside mind you, in this heat?" Harry stared at Ron in disbelief but really he should have known that to a Weasley, anytime was a good time for meat and potatoes.

Ron shrugged his shoulders. "Oh and get me some of that green juice stuff, it's really good. I should bring some back for Hemione when I come back through here."

Harry agreed with a grunt while he packed up his bag. He really was excited to be on his way. He didn't know if that was a good thing or Gryffindor stupidity seeing as he was on his way to confront Draco, but he knew at this moment he had a good feeling about it. He just felt good period.

Shouldering his packed bag he made his way down the inn stairs into the main room below. Just as he was sitting down at one of the tables in the corner, he saw Will wave and make his way over.

"Harry! Off to start your big adventure?" Asked Will with a practiced wink.

Harry reddened with embarrassment, suddenly remembering all that Ron had said, in his drunkenness, about what they were doing in Valendil.

Will laughed and clapped Harry on the back. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. I will wish you luck, though, your friend seemed to think you might be successful."

"I dunno, it's been a long time," said Harry "he might punch me in the face and tell me to shove off for all I know. He can be very… confrontational."

"Well, as someone who has served in a bar and inn for more than ten years, and has seen every woe there is, take this bit of advice. Just keep to the truth, don't spin any elaborate tales or make excuses. They always find out in the end on the first one and the second will just insult him, but that's enough out of me. What can I get you, Harry?"

"Oh… I'll have something light, a sandwich I guess, maybe turkey? And some of that green juice. Ron wants anything you got with meat and potatoes. Oh, and can we get some water and snacks wrapped up to take with us? I don't fancy a five-hour walk with Ron without having something to shove in his mouth when he starts to complain," he said with a laugh.

"Sure thing, Harry, I'll have it right out," said Will. "Juice is on the bar, help yourselves."

Harry stood and made his way over to the bar to pour Ron some juice when he took a moment to look around at all of the people. All Veela, every single one. Harry couldn't help wondering why Will would want to live in a place where he was such an outsider. He was a good man Harry could see, and friendly enough. He was also good-looking, tall with dark brown hair and eyes. He was a bit on the scruffy side, but what bachelor wasn't, especially one who kept a bar.

He finished grabbing his drinks and saw that Ron was already seated at the table talking to Will who was setting down water and their orders. Harry once again thanked the quick nature of magic.

"Ya look alright enough today," said Will, addressing Ron as Harry sat back down in the booth. "I feared ya would be useless to Harry, what with the amount of drink ya had in ya last night."

Ron laughed and picked up his juice. "Nah, I'm a Weasley. With four older brothers, I can hold my drink alright enough."

"Ah, I get it. I had three brothers myself. It was our dream to open a bar and inn someday. I at least was able to do that and dedicate the inn to them. It's why I call it The Champion, in their honor."

"In their honor?" Ron asked carefully.

"Yeah, I lost them and my parents in the war. I only survived because of Edward, my oldest brother, used an emergency Portkey to St. Mungo's on me at the last minute. I damn near died as well, was out cold in a coma for weeks until I woke up twelve weeks later in hospital. They told me you-know-who was gone. I guess I have ya to thank for that." Will said, as he looked straight at Harry.

Harry cringed. "Oh…It wasn't just me. I had loads of help, trust me."

"Relax, Harry, I'm not going to go all crazy admirer on ya. I've known who ya are since you walked into the place," he said with a sly grin.

"Oh, well thanks," said Harry while trying not to be embarrassed.

"What made you decide to come all the way here to open your inn?" Ron asked, half trying to save Harry and half with genuine curiosity. "With the rebuilding of the economy going on back then, you could have got in anywhere for a good price, even Diagon Alley."

"I dunno. I just felt like this was the place to open. At first, I had plans to open in a wizarding town in Ireland, but the longer I thought about it the more I was drawn here. Can't explain it really."

"Doesn't the… you know… their allure bother you?" Asked Ron.

"Actually, no. TI's strange but it doesn't seem to have much of an effect on me. Though admittedly my magic isn't as strong as it was before the accident. Maybe it has something to do with some kind of magical sensitivity? Maybe I just can't sense it."

"Maybe, but it doesn't affect me either," said Harry, "not even when I was in school and we had some foreign students who visited that were part Veela. Ron was a right twit about it though, drooled worse than he does now." Harry laughed when Ron pitched a bread roll at him.

"Nah, Harry, it's cause you have a Veela mate. Only his thrall will entice ya. Just the way it works, my friend."

"Really? I had no idea," said Harry. "I've read at least a couple dozen books on Veela, but in the last two days I've learned more from speaking to people than those ruddy books."

"Well, Veela are fairly protective about who they let into their society. I imagine those authors don't know everything," said Will.

"Why do you suppose they let you build your inn here then?" Asked Ron. "Did you have trouble when you first came here?"

"I thought I would, but I told the city Governors my story and how strongly I was drawn here. I asked permission to build and they didn't bat an eye. I figured it was because if anyone understands fate and destiny, it's a Veela. But enough about me, it's past one now and you two should be off soon so I'll leave ya to your lunch, just come up to the front when you're ready to check out." Will winked and then walked off to visit others around the bar.

"He's a good bloke," said Ron. "Too bad he lives so far away, he would get on with everyone, especially Charlie I think, they're about the same age."

Harry nodded his head in agreement thinking about the Weasley brothers and how much alike they were to Will.

The two ate in silence, each pondering the road ahead but each with their own set of worries.

"I'm done, ready to shove off?" Ron asked, standing.

"Yeah, I'll go find Will and checkout, you find some extra room in our packs for these supplies will you?" Harry walked off in search of Will and found him behind the front desk, welcoming in a few new guests.

"Ready to take off, Harry?" Will asked as he handed Harry his bill.

"Ready as I'll ever be, say Will, a friend of mine said I would need permission to go into Elessar from here. Is there some kind of embassy I'll have to go through or…"

"Nothing as formal as that, the guards at the north gate will ask you your business and let you pass. They can see if you're bonded so you should have no problem getting thru. I've been trying for years but seeing as I have no legitimate business there they won't let me though. Valendil is pretty Veela exclusive, but the outlying towns have no other human wizards or witches there unless they are mated to one of the Veela. I guess I should be grateful they let me live here at all."

"Thanks for the inform…oomph!" Harry doubled over trying to catch some of the air that was knocked out of him by Ron smacking him in the stomach with his pack.

"All packed up. We paid and ready to go?" said Ron with a smile.

Harry hoisted his bag and gave Ron the two-finger salute. "Yeah, Will said we just need to…hang on, why does it feel like  _all_  the supplies are in  _my_  bag."

"That would be because they are," said Ron over Will's laughter.

"Git, I should have known better than to leave it to you, you would think after years in the field with you I'd learn."

"You would think, wouldn't you?" Ron said innocently as he looked over to Will. "Thanks for everything, Will. I'll be back through in a few days so keep a room open for me, yeah?"

"Sure thing, you two keep out of trouble now!" Said Will as he waved them off into the busy street.

"So, what's the plan?" Ron asked. "Getting permission isn't going to be some big ordeal is it?"

"No. Will said we will leave by the north gate and we just need to get permission from the guards. He said they would be able to tell I'm bonded to Draco so we should have no problem."

"Thank Merlin. I don't think I could take it if we came all the way here just to run into trouble."

* * *

Two hours later…

* * *

"Where  _is_  the bloody north gate? All the way up at the bloody north pole?" Ron whined as he kicked a rock on the dusty road.

"I don't know, Ron, it's a big city and we have to get through it first. The signs are pointing this direction still so were on the right path at least."

"Oh, well that's a comfort," Ron said sardonically. "We've been walking for two hours and we still haven't even started on the real trip." He kicked another rock, this one hitting Harry on the back of the foot.

Harry pushed his glasses up so he could wipe some sweat from his eyes. He was also tired, but more so of Ron's constant complaining.

"Look, Ron, it's hot in the city because there is no tree cover, once we're out of the gate it will be much cooler…"

"Bloody Hell. We're here, Harry, look. I've never been so happy to see a sodding door in my life!"

_Neither have I_ , Harry thought. The exit gate was reminiscent of the south gate they came in… massive. The difference was the obvious addition of the Veela guards standing on either side of the door. Harry was reminded of the muggle soldiers that stand outside of Buckingham Palace. Only these guards were dressed in typical Veela attire, backless lightweight clothing in bright silver that seemed to shine like armor.

"Err…do I just go up to one and ask to go through?" Asked Harry.

"I dunno, but do bloody something, its hot standing out here in the open."

"Right." Harry gathered his courage and strolled up to the female guard on the left and cleared his throat. Catching her attention, she looked over at him with a piercing gaze that unnerved him.

"Err…we would like permission to go through to Elessar…if that's alright with you."

The guard looked Harry up and down with disdain before stepping forward making him take a step back as she crowded his space.

"What business do you have in Elessar?" She asked in a very no-nonsense voice.

"My… husband lives there. We are on our way to see him."

"You are lying. Step back from the gate and go back the other way," she stated simply before returning to her previous position.

Harry was flabbergasted and Ron looked like he was about to explode. He knew he should do something quick before Ron's temper got out of hand.

"Look, I don't know what reason you have for thinking I'm lying, but my friend said you would be able to tell if I'm truly bonded to my mate, you should be able to see I'm telling the truth, right?"

"I have no need to look into your magic. You're Harry Potter. All of Valendil and the five villages would know if Harry Potter, the most famous living wizard since Merlin himself, was bonded to one of our own. I don't know why you want to go into Elessar, but I will not let you through."

Harry was starting to get worried. Normally his fame got him through doors, not denied them.

"Look… lady," Ron said, thinking he was being very diplomatic. "Not only is he Harry Potter, but we are both Aurors with the Ministry. Why would he have a reason to come here to sneak into some country arse Veela town? He defeated a Dark Lord to protect _everyone_ , it's ridiculous to say that Harry Potter of all people is out here for some nefarious reason."

"Is there a problem, Leena?" The other guard asked, coming over no doubt to see what all Ron's fuss was about.

"This one here," she said pointing at Harry, "says he is on his way to Elessar to see his Husband, but he is Harry Potter the famous wizard. Have you ever heard of him being fated to one of our own? And this red-haired one here… well, he is just rude and his entire being offends me."

"Leena," said the man between exasperation and amusement. "Did you check his magic to see if he was telling the truth?"

"He's obviously lying, Daylin. Even out here we would have heard of such news, but I'll check since I can tell your going to start spouting regulation at me."

She walked forward grabbing for Harry's head and he quickly dodged her moving backward.

"Err…sorry. Force of habit, I don't like being grabbed. Can't you just pull out your wand and say a spell of some sort?"

"I am a full blood Veela. I have no need of silly twigs to channel my magic" she said, reaching for Harry's head again. This time he let her and almost before he felt her magical intrusion it stopped. "He speaks the truth Daylin…but how can this be? This should be the biggest news from here to…well, everywhere," she said, completely taken aback.

"Harry is a very private person, in fact, we would appreciate it if you kept this knowledge to yourself for the time being," said Ron in the Auror voice he used when he had to testify at trials or hearings.

"Certainly. Leena didn't mean any harm, right Leena? She sometimes is just a little too serious."

The woman scoffed and strode angrily back over to her post while Harry and Ron were left standing next to the other guard.

"Please excuse her, we take pride in our duty, and Leena is one of our best guards. She was right to be suspicious but she should have offered to verify your status of being a citizen earlier."

"Citizen?" Harry asked.

"Well, of course. Being married to one of our own automatically makes you a citizen here," the guard said, looking at Harry a bit strangely like he should know this already. "I won't keep you and your friend. If you go straight through to the gate, the path will lead you straight to Elessar. I hope you have a pleasant trip."

"Thanks," Harry said with a strained smile. He walked thru the gate onto the path and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Finally!" Ron cried. "At least now we're on the road I feel like we're doing something, not to mention it's nice to be back under all this shade. Well, let's get to it, Harry. No time to dawdle."

* * *

Three hours later…

* * *

"Merlin's sweaty balls, Harry. Why didn't we bring brooms? Surely someone should have thought to use brooms before."

"You can't fly properly through all these trees, Ron, and if you fly above them you'll lose the path. If you weren't such a pure blooded prat we could have transfigured some bikes or something, but I didn't fancy teaching you how to ride one, even if it had training wheels," Harry said with a smirk.

"Yeah, right, like you have ever ridden a bike either," Ron said, throwing bits of bread at the back of Harry's head.

Harry couldn't help but laugh since it was true. The Dursleys would have never given him something like a bike, not even one of Dudley's old ones.

"How much longer do you think we have," asked Ron.

"I suppose about two hours," Harry said. "Maybe a bit more." He couldn't help but grin when he saw Ron visibly deflate a little.

* * *

Two hours later…

* * *

"Ron, I see it. I finally see the town. Do you see the lights?"

"Yes, thank Merlin! The forbidden forest this isn't, but I was still starting to get a bit creeped out."

Harry silently agreed. He supposed any forest would be scary in full on dark. Even the light from his Lumos was casting creepy shadows across the ground.

"Harry, this is it mate. We're finally here. Have you worked out what your gonna say?"

"No, I've been thinking about it the whole way here though, I think the best approach would be the most straightforward. It's not like either one of us were thrilled to be fated but hopefully, we've both matured and can speak calmly about it."

Ron looked doubtful.

"What?" Asked Harry.

"It's just that you two could never speak calmly about anything. Do you think things will change?"

Harry sighed and shrugged his shoulders. He never knew what to expect from Draco. "Oh, look, there is the entrance. It's completely different from Valendil."

Ron looked around and nodded his head even though Harry couldn't see him do so. "This looks almost like a normal wizarding village like we could be in Hogsmeade. Definitely doesn't have the grandeur of Valendil."

"No," said Harry. "It has a quaint feeling… like where my parent's lived."

They continued on into the town, passing a small wooden gate and fence that separated the town borders from the forest path. Harry immediately felt the charm of the old village and could see why Draco would choose this over living in the city.

"So what were you saying? What are you going to do?" Asked Ron.

"I'm going to be completely straightforward, no lollygagging about," said Harry with a decisive nod. "Tomorrow I'm going to just walk right up to him and say…"

Ron stopped walking and turned around to look at Harry, wondering why he stopped talking, but he was nowhere in sight. "Harry? Where are you… Harry?" Ron backtracked a few steps to look around.

"Shush! They will hear you."

"What? Where the bloody hell are you?

"Down here."

Ron looked down and saw Harry crouched down on his left side, hiding behind a bush, pointing at two girls walking towards them on the other side of the road.

"Right. Brave sod you are. You were going to walk right up to him were you?" Ron said while grinning at Harry trying to glare and look menacing, all while hiding behind a bush from two girls.

"Just shut it, will you? Ask them about him. Get some information and don't let them know I'm here!"

"Wha… I'm not going to… ouch!" Ron bent over grabbing his now sore leg where he had been pinched while Harry tried to stay hidden.

"Hello? Are you alright?" Asked a pretty young girl with concern in her eyes.

"Shhh, Andra, let me handle this," said the slightly older woman by her side.

"Hello, my name is Adara, and this is my younger sister Andra. Have you just come off the road?"

"Err…yes," said Ron, uncertain what to say so he continued carefully. "We ah…I mean I'm here looking for someone."

"Oh! We can surely help you there, we know everyone in the village as we were born here. What is their name?" She asked excitedly.

"Oh um… his name is Draco Malfoy. He would have moved here about seven years ago?"

"Malfoy? There isn't a Draco Malfoy here," she said seeing the open disappointment on Ron's face. "but there is a Draco Black."

"Black? Oh, I forgot. He had to change his—" Ron jerked awkwardly as Harry grabbed his leg again, obviously stopping home from saying too much. "Yes, that's him. Can you tell me where to find him?"

Ron bristled when the older girl eyed him distrustfully and took a step back. "You didn't even know his last name, why would I tell you where he is? Come on Andra, it's late and we need to get home," she said, readying herself to walk past.

Harry panicked seeing his chance at finding Draco pass him by so he grabbed Ron's leg again, giving him a pitiful look. Ron sighed, grabbing his hair and resigning himself to becoming rather embarrassed in the next few minutes.

"Wait!" said Ron. "Look I know you don't have any reason to trust me but it's  _really_  important that I speak to him."

"Andra, go on home while I speak to this gentleman."

"But Dara…"

"No, no argument, I'll be fine," said Adara, trying to give off a reassuring smile. She waited till her sister was well down the road before turning on Ron with a glare.

"As for you, I don't know what you're doing here, but how is it that someone that has such important business with Draco, doesn't even know his proper name?"

"What?" Ron bristled indignantly. "Of course I know his proper name, he's just changed…OUCH! Bloody hell Harry! If you don't like how I'm doing it then get out here and do it your bloody self!"

Ron looked back at the woman who was now looking at the bush suspiciously. "Is there someone else back there? Show yourself!"

Harry stood slowly with a sheepish smile. He knew he must look like an idiot. "Err…Hello, I'm Harry and this is my friend Ron." Beside him, Ron was still giving him angry looks, probably from being pinched and poked for the last ten minutes.

Adara stood on the road looking from Harry to Ron, a frown marring her beautiful features. "What is it you want with Draco? The truth this time if you please." Adara said crossing her arms in what Harry thought of as a very Hermione like manner.

"I'm actually the one looking for Draco," said Harry. "You see I'm… well, technically I'm his Husband."

Adara's eye flew wide as she put her hand to her mouth. Harry thought she might start screaming any second.

"You… you're lying," she said. "I know that to be impossible."

It was Harry's turn to then look shocked. "I promise you it's the truth. Draco and I performed the marriage bond on June 10th, exactly five days after he turned seventeen."

"You know his birthday," she said. "That still doesn't prove anything. That's just a matter of looking through public record."

Harry searched through his mind for information he could give Adara that wouldn't betray any secrets Draco might not want his neighbors to hear. "I've known Draco since we were twelve. We went to school together at Hogwarts, a magical boarding school located in Scotland. He's taller than me by two inches or was at least seven years ago, I've grown a bit since then. He drinks only tea, saying that coffee is for commoners. He likes sweets, which I always found hilarious considering he has the sourest personality of anyone I ever met, except for maybe Professor Snape, and he has the grayest eyes I have ever seen. Almost like silver, really like they are made of molten metal."

Harry clamped his mouth shut, embarrassed with his babble. He watched as her eyes became bigger with disbelief as his speech went on. "Draco Black has eyes like that, but this is still impossible. Look, I've known Draco for years. We went through Tuor together and I see him every day at the school where we work."

"You went through Tuor?" asked Harry. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Thank you," she said sincerely. "I'm surprised, honestly, that you even know what Tuor is."

"Oh, well I didn't, not till a few days ago. My friend Fleur explained it to me…."

"You know Fleur Weasley?" She asked, shocked to hear the name.

"Yes, she is the one who told us how to find Draco," Harry said, feeling like he was finally making some progress. "This is her brother-in-law, Ron Weasley."

"Hullo," said Ron with a lazy wave.

"Oh, my… Draco really doesn't care for you at all," she said to Ron with an apologetic look on her face. "He goes into a great huff any time Fleur so much as mentions you."

Ron laughed awkwardly. "Old school rivalry I'm afraid."

"Well, I think we finally established we all know Draco," said Harry. "I'm curious though, why did you keep saying it's impossible for me to be his husband?"

"Oh! Well… it's just that he… he told us that his fated died in the war."

"I see," said Harry. Draco had told everyone he was dead. He couldn't imagine anything worse than someone hating you so much they told people you were dead.

"Don't look so down, mate," said Ron. "You know technically he's not wrong, you did die in the war."

"You're not helping, Ron," said Harry, looking more and more depressed.

"Look, let's just find a place to stay and we can come up with a plan after we have some dinner. There is an inn somewhere near, isn't there?" Ron asked Adara.

"Yes, just go down this street until your reach Parsnip Lane, make a right and go about a block, you can't miss it. The name is Adonna."

"Thanks," said Ron. "I wonder if you could keep this under wraps as long as possible? Harry needs some time to…adjust to the news of his early demise."

"Well, I don't confess to know what this is all about, but I do trust Fleur. Also, there is the fact that you are strangers and stick out like a sore thumb. Everyone will know you're here by morning, but I will keep silent if you promise me you won't hurt him."

Harry wondered if he could really promise such a thing. In the end, he only said what he knew to be true. "I'm not here to hurt him, that is the last thing I want."

Adara nodded, accepting his answer. "Off with you both then, it's past nine already and I know the innkeeper doesn't like to stay up late. Meet me tomorrow in the breakfast room at ten in the morning and I will speak to you about him more then," said Adara.

"Thank you, I know this is awkward and all," Harry said, reaching out to shake her hand. She took it only after a moment's hesitation.

"Goodbye, and good luck," She said as she watched them turn and walk down the road towards the inn. She waited about two minutes before she too went on her way. She had some questions for her friend, and well, Harry didn't promise not to hurt Draco, so she didn't see why she couldn't find out some information herself. She pulled out her wand, turned with a crack and was gone.

* * *

Draco was slumped over in his favorite chair, in his well lived in cottage, tired from a long day of students. He had been roped into Saturday school again by Adara, and then dinner and drinks afterward. He only agreed since Eric was in Valendil on business and he had nothing else to do. Draco didn't like where his mind wandered when he was idle. It never went anywhere pleasant and always stayed too long.

He woke that morning with a boundless sense of energy. He couldn't put his finger on it, but it felt like magic, raw magic coursing through his veins pushing him onward. He was a bit taken aback by it at first but it didn't take long for the children to run any extra energy he may have had right out of him, so he forgot about it.

Deciding a pot of tea and a good book was just what he needed to keep his mind from wandering, he stood to make his way into the kitchen when a loud crack had him falling ungracefully back into his chair and scrambling for his wand.

"Draco Black! I have a bone to pick with you!"

Draco visibly relaxed before annoyance marred his features. "Adara, what in Merlin's name are you doing?" Asked Draco. "You can't just Apparate in here anytime you want."

"Nonsense, if I didn't come in here whenever I pleased you would have never made it on time to work that first year, besides, I already said I'm not very happy with you."

"Dara, I just left you and your sister not even an hour ago, what could I possibly have done to have angered you in the span of time we weren't even together?"

"Sit down, listen, and I will tell you. I was on my way home…"

"Wait, wait, wait, is this going to be one of your impossibly long stories where I'll be wanting to bang my head on something preferably hard and blunt to put me out of my misery? Because if it is, I want some tea first. Follow me into the kitchen."

Adara sighed and followed him into the kitchen knowing she couldn't stop him even if she wanted to. "As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, I was on my way home tonight and I saw two wizards. Purely human ones, Draco!"

Draco smirked, amused by Adara's excitement even though her own mother was a human witch. She really needed to get out and see the world one day. "It's rare for us to have visitors of Non-Veela lineage, but I still don't see why that lands me in a pot of hot water." Draco turned the burner on under the filled kettle with a flick of his wand and then turned to eye Adara.

"Well, you see that's the thing. When I inquired if I could help him with anything he said he was looking for someone. A man named Draco Malfoy."

Adara started when Draco dropped the canister of loose tea he was holding, sending it flying all over the kitchen floor. "Draco, are you alright…"

"Did they hurt you? Did they say anything else to you?" He asked as he rushed over to look her over closely. Images of Deatheaters and all manner of sinister things were going through Draco's mind, but then he calmed. He has helped Harry eradicate the old Deatheater order, he was sure of it.

"No, of course not. They were perfectly polite. Well after the one hiding behind the bush finally came out." She giggled and Draco could see this was going to be a long night.

"Behind the bush?" He asked "There was a strange man who asked about me? And another one with him, hiding behind a bush? Adara, did it not occur to you to maybe run from these people? That they were dangerous?"

Adara coked her head to the side. "That did cross my mind at first as well, especially after they were so shocked when I told them there wasn't a Draco Malfoy living here, but a Draco Black. The Red haired one looked like he could be knocked over by a feather he was so shocked."

"Red hair, did you just say red hair?" Draco grabbed onto the edge of the counter, a sick feeling settling in his stomach.

"Hmm," she said absently, trying to help pick up the fallen tea leaves. "Yes, but that's not even the most shocking part of it."

"Let me get this straight. There are two human wizards, one hiding behind a bush, the other a probable Weasley and there is something more shocking?" He asked. He wondered for a moment if Fleur had possibly sent Bill to check on him, but thought it odd she wouldn't have written him first. Not to mention Adara surely would have recognized Bill, she had only met him a handful of times but he thought even she could remember a man like Bill Weasley, fang earring and all.

"Draco, you're so out of sorts already and I'm not even halfway finished, let's sit down first," she said, leading him over to the table to sit down. "The man behind the bush said he was looking for you and asked me for information on your whereabouts. I didn't give him any information of course, but as he talked, it became more and more apparent that he knew you, knew you fairly well."

"What…what were their names, Dara?" He asked, feeling like he would swallow his tongue any moment.

"One was called Ron Weasley…."

"Oh Merlin," Draco slammed his head into his hands then roughly raked them through his long pristine hair.

"I told him you would react that way, Draco, anyway the other called himself Harry and he said he was your husband which I, of course, thought he was lying. Just what exactly is going on?"

"He said that? He called himself my… my husband?" Draco asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes. Draco, is it possible this man is your husband? That he really didn't die in the war and you just didn't know it?"

Draco stood abruptly, suddenly needing to get out of the room, get out of the cottage and into fresh air. He ran outside into his back garden, hoping he could hold it together long enough to get through the truth. He owed Adara at least that much. He could feel her behind him and he knew her face would be broadcasting the worry she was sure to be feeling.

"Draco, please tell me what's going on. I don't know what to do… how to comfort you."

"You can't," he said, turning around to meet her eyes. "You can't do anything to make this better, Dara. His name is Harry, and he, of course, is my fated. He is also my bonded Husband by Veela and Wizard law."

"But… how is that possible? Where has he been all these years? And what about Tuor, after everything we went through together."

"I am a Tuor, I didn't lie to you about that. He... he rejected me," said Draco as she gasped.

"But you just said he was your Husband under wizard law as well. You're not making any sense, Draco, it can only be one or the other."

"You're right, it usually can only be one way or the other, but in my case, it was both. It's a very long story, Dara, but the short of it is that we were formally bonded in marriage, and after, the day after to be exact, he told me to pack my things and leave after shoving a bag of Galleons in my hand."

"But why would he do such a thing? That's just cruel!" She said, becoming upset and angry.

Draco laughed and almost shuddered at his own humorless voice. "Knowing him he had many reasons, the last one just as noble as the first. Bloody hero."

"Noble? How can you say that about him?"

"There were… circumstances that went beyond our control around the time this all happened, not to mention our previous history. Harry and I met when we were twelve and we hated each other from almost the moment we met."

"That's not possible, Draco, you can't hate your destined."

"Oh, you can, I assure you," said Draco smirking. "Remember this is before we knew that he was my mate. This all started years before. He even almost killed me once." Draco said as he fingered the thin scar that wrapped from his chest onto the top of his bare shoulder.

Adara reached out to touch the scar. She had asked about it several times and he had always given her a sad smile and diverted the topic.

"This is from him? I can see now why you didn't want to talk about it. Is this why you always wear a long sleeve up to the top of your left arm? Are the scars visible there as well?"

"No. I wear the sleeve for another reason altogether, but it's not completely unrelated to why we were such enemies back then. Listen, Dara, there is something I have been wanting to tell you for a long time. You probably won't fully understand everything I'm going to tell you, you were so removed from the war being born here, but the significance won't be lost on you I don't think."

Adara watched as Draco untied the top of his armband to release the sleeve from its bindings. He pulled it off in one fell swoop and hesitated only a moment before he stretched out his inner left arm to show her.

"Oh merciful Merlin," she gasped. Draco expected her to ask questions, cry or get angry. He was surprised though when she reached out slowly and touched the black stained skin of his Dark Mark.

"Why do you have this, Draco?" Adara asked, tears finally forming in her eyes.

"My parents… they were followers of the Dark Lord. My Father was part of his inner circle and when I turned seventeen I as well was to fall in line and become a Death Eater. Only my time came early. I was marked and inducted the summer after I turned sixteen."

Adara looked at him, not with fear but with something he couldn't place, something he didn't like. He hadn't had someone look at him like that for a long time.

"Did you… did you hurt people, Draco?"

"Yes. Though I never killed anyone I swear it. I was given a high profile mission to kill Albus Dumbledore once, the leader of the resistance called the Order of the Phoenix. I failed miserably."

"Dumbledore? The famous Wizard who defeated Grindelwald? Wasn't he the headmaster of your old school?"

"Yes. Which is specifically why I was chosen. I was stupid and scared so I, of course, accepted the task. I didn't succeed, of course, but the damage had been done. Adara, Harry and I were on opposite sides of the war. He fought alongside Dumbledore and his Order of the Phoenix while I was part of the Death Eater's."

"This is so much more complicated than I ever imagined," said Adara. "I thought… I hoped that somehow your bonded went missing, and you thought him dead but were wrong. I thought you were going to find each other. That fate had intervened once again intending for you to be together."

"Fate has never done me any favors, Adara, why would it start now."

"You shouldn't say such things," she said as the looked around, almost expecting magic to punish him.

"There's more, so much more, but one thing you have to understand is that Harry and I, from the moment we met we were destined to hate one another, to be at war."

"But why, Draco? I understand that you were the son of… that monster's right-hand man, but…"

"Adara, did Harry not look at all familiar to you? Harry is… well, he is the Boy Who Lived. He is Harry Bloody Potter, the hero of the wizarding world."

Adara gasped and could not fathom how such opposites could be destined. Draco's mate was Harry Potter. Her best friend was a former Death Eater married to the Boy Who Lived himself. It just didn't seem possible.

"Oh, Draco, you're going to have to start from the beginning. I'm so confused I don't know which way to turn," she said, plopping down on a bench overlooking a small fountain surrounded by the flowers Draco had so painstakingly planted.

"I will, I promise, but first tell me where Weasley and Harry went."

"Oh! I sent them to Adonna's, they were tired out from the road and looking for lodging."

"You sent them to your father's inn?" Draco said, his mouth agape.

"Well, what else was I supposed to do? I needed a way to find them again. This way we can keep an eye on them."

Draco huffed but nodded his head in agreement, it was a good plan. "I'll go there tomorrow and tell them to go home," said Draco. "There is no reason for them to be here and the bond should be stretched enough for me to see him without ruining everything."

"What on earth do you mean? Your mate and Husband just showed up to speak to you, you can't send him away!"

"The hell I can't! I'm only a few weeks away from this curse being lifted," Draco shouted, trying to keep from having an all-out breakdown.

"Curse? How can you say that about your mate? Draco you love him, you can't just send him away…"

"I don't care!" Draco yelled, his shoulders shaking and scaring Adara into standing. "I don't  _want_  to love him, I don't  _want_  to need him. I'm sick of thinking about him, of him occupying my every thought, my every dream. I need him to leave me alone. I just want to be left alone!"

Draco stood willing the tears to not fall. Across from him stood Adara, terrified. She had never seen him lose his temper that way, not even once. He was suddenly ashamed and turned his back toward her to hide. He almost broke down completely when he felt her come up behind him, turning him around and bringing him into her arms.

"Don't worry. We will figure it out. We don't even know why he's here yet so let's not jump to any conclusions."

"I had a plan, Dara. The Tuor is ending in a few weeks. Erik and I are finally going to be together. It may not be love, but we respect and desire each other. I'm not going to give that up, I won't. Everything about me and Harry is just too complicated, don't you see? I just want some peace."

"Alright, I understand," Adara said in an effort to calm him down. "Why don't you start from the beginning? I need to know what going on and you need help, Draco."

Draco nodded blinking away unfallen tears. He didn't want to relive this, didn't want to go through this again, but he needed to if he was ever going to be able to tell Harry to go home. He needed to finally start his new life with Erik, needed someone to understand. For them to know that it was all his fault.

* * *

Reviews Welcome. :)


End file.
